


Early Mornings

by qelci



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 72





	Early Mornings

Jack woke up to the sound of rustling around in the bed.

His eyes were groggy, and he noticed that Bitty wasn’t next to him. He assumed his boyfriend was in the bathroom, until a weight shifted on top of his legs.

“Bits?” He whispered, “what are you—“

Before he could finish, Jack felt a warm, moist sensation envelop his morning wood. 

“Ohhh,” he moaned out loud. There was a moment of stillness, and the weight on his legs didn’t move. Jack felt his cock rapidly grow harder in the tight hot grip. 

His heart thudded in his chest. Bitty, his beloved and innocent little boyfriend, was hidden underneath the covers, sprawled out over Jack’s thighs, and had his lips puckered over his cockhead. 

“Bits...” Jack groaned impatiently. After another beat, the gentle friction slowly engulfed the nest couple inches of Jack’s shaft. 

Jack quickly threw his arms up and pulled at his own hair. The sensation was too slow and delicate and he was afraid of ramming up into the delicate throat of his boyfriend. 

Bitty’s mouth was dizzyingly warm, and the wet heat of the back of his throat begin to envelop the throbbing tip of his length. 

“Fuuuuck, Bits....that’s so good,” Jack drawled out. He crossed his arms behind his head, propping it up so he could look down the rest of the bed. He saw Bitty’s shape under the blanket, and watched the silhouette of his head start to bob up and down over his crotch. 

Jack’s cock was painfully hard, and it pulsed every time Bitty sucked it to the root. He kept his lips tight, creating delicious friction, and then swirled his tongue around the tip each time he sucked. 

“Fuuuuck, Bits, suck that cock.” Jack couldn’t help himself. He continued making explicit remarks under his breath as his boyfriend mouthed at his length. 

Bitty started to pick up his pace, and Jack’s cock was fully engulfed in his throat each time his head bogged down. 

Jack was getting close. He felt his balls tighten and he was curling his toes with each stroke. He felt the heat in his lower spine start to coil up, and his cock was aching.

“Alright, Bits, here it comes. Get ready.”

Bitty was dutiful and kept his mouth low on Jack’s cock. He sucked at the base of his length and tightened his throat against the tip.

Jack’s entire body flexed. “Urrrgh!” He grunted, as he shot a thick stream of sperm directly into the back of Bitty’s mouth. 

To his shame, Jack was felt a perverse pleasure when Bitty gagged on the first rope of cum. He felt his boyfriend’s mouth curl around his shaft as he struggled to swallow his semen. 

Bitty quickly regained composure, however, and swallowed rhythmically at each pulse. 

Jack’s body slowly came down from its high, and Bitty finally released him from his mouth. 

His boyfriend clumsily climbed up his chest, and he kissed Jack eagerly on the lips. 

“How was that, my love?”

Jack was too shy to say much and just blushed instead. He would soon, however, return the favor.


End file.
